1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for an instant adhesive agent and more particularly to an adhesive container equipped with a bottom cap.
2. Prior Art
Since instant adhesive agents dry quickly, containers for such adhesive agents must be air-tight when not in use. For the same reason, the containers must be designed so that only a small amount of adhesive agent is discharged during the use. Accordingly, a discharge opening of a container is small so that the adhesive agent in the container does not solidify.
FIG. 6 shows an example of a conventional adhesive container. Container 1 comprises a main body 2 and a bottom cap 8. The main body 2 is made up with a fill-in opening 5, a reservoir 3 and a discharge opening 4. The reservoir 3 is filled with a predetermined amount of adhesive agent via the fill-in opening 5, and the bottom cap 8 is screw-attached to the opening 5. When the reservoir 3 is pressed by fingers, the adhesive agent is discharged from the discharge opening 4.
FIG. 7 shows the inner structure of the cap 8. A spiral projection 8b is formed on the internal circumferential surface of the bottom cap 8. After the bottom cap 8 is placed on the opening 5, the spiral projection 8b is screw-engaged with spiral step portion 5b formed on the external circumferential surface of the fill-in opening 5 so that center plug 8c of the cap 8 closes the opening 5. The outer surface 8a of the cap 8 is knurled, facilitating an easy attachment of the cap 8 to the opening 5.
As seen from the above, since the bottom cap 8 is a screw-on type, much labor is required to attach it after the container is filled with adhesive agent. This results in low productivity, and therefore, the containers do not meet mass production.
Furthermore, in order to secure an easy screw-on of the cap 8 to the opening 5, very high dimensional precision is inevitable for the spiral-form projection 8b and spiral-form step part 5b. As a result, manufacturing costs tend to high.
In addition, since the external circumferential surface 8a of the cap 8 is knurled, the manufacturing costs are high, and it is impossible to attach labels to the cap due to the indentations and projections of the outer surface of the cap 8.
Still further, if a user should inadvertently loosen the bottom cap 8, the air-tightness of the container is lost, and the adhesive agent in the container will quickly solidify. Also, there is a danger that the adhesive agent will leak out of the container, contaminating the skin and clothing of the user, etc.